


Teddy, the Bear

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy meets Teddy, the Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy, the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Power games; ADW=7 years.  
>  Written for the 2011 Boys of December challenge at .

Scorpius Malfoy was loathe to admit it out loud, but it was a desire to rebel against the strait-laced ways of Pureblooded Britain that had brought him to the Den. 

At nineteen, having had it up to _here_ with his parents' attempts to set him up first with well-connected (and boring) witches and then with well-connected (and insufferable) wizards, Scorpius had eloped from Malfoy Manor in the dead of night, walked across the quiet grounds, and stood outside the gate for a moment before nodding to himself and Apparating to Soho.

He'd transfigured his 'respectable' trousers into ones that were neither respectable nor appropriate for settings other than a cruising joint. Purple leather, and so tight they might have been painted on. Actually, Scorpius thought that if his trousers hadn't been magicked to his skin he might never have managed to squeeze into them. 

The white silk shirt he left unmolested, but hoped nobody else would. When he saw the strobe lights glint off his rings and bangles, he smiled. 

"You, young man, look good enough to eat." The voice in Scorpius' ear was low, not quite a growl, but its rumble so close to his skin gave him goose pimples. _Yes._ This was just the sort of trouble he'd been looking for. He turned. 

"Do I?" he said, bringing his gaze from the steel-toed dragonhide boots, up denim-clad legs as solid as tree trunks, past a furry barrel-chest in an open leather waistcoat, and to a face covered, improbably, with turquoise-and-black-streaked beard. 

The brown eyes above the beard twinkled improbably. "Oh, yes. Though I might want to see you dance a bit first. Right now I expect you still smell a bit of soap and hair gel; I'd want to taste your sweat." 

Scorpius shivered a bit; he imagined what that taste might feel like, the other man's tongue dragging roughly across his neck. But instead of sampling Scorpius' skin, the other man pulled back, smirking. _Right. He wants the taste of sweat._ Scorpius felt the colour of his cheeks rising. He blinked, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "I suppose dancing is a necessary evil, then." 

"Oh, I think _evil_ is a strong word. A necessary _step_ , perhaps. And I'm sure the other blokes here would love to see exactly what that body looks like in motion." 

Scorpius's blush deepened. He realised that he'd lowered his gaze throughout the last exchange, and raised it back to the other man's face. He blinked again, this time in surprise. "You look familiar..." 

The man chortled. "Teddy Lupin, at your service." He gave a mock bow. "And if I remember correctly, you're Albus' friend Scorpius." His teeth shone like that of a predator. "And I do remember correctly, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Scorpius's mouth was inexplicably dry. He swallowed. "And that—that's not a problem?" 

"No." Teddy Lupin's eyes faded to a blue-grey to match Scorpius'. The effect was a bit creepy, though his face looked inexplicably younger now. Perhaps he'd also smoothed the lines around them as well. Scorpius wasn't sure. And yet, despite the discomfort of a suitor (was this Lupin a suitor?) changing his appearance to look more like Scorpius, he found his chest tightening a bit at the display of power and attention. 

Scorpius thought that tightening might be a bit of desire. Especially since there was an accompanying tightness in his trousers. 

"Sure you came all the way out here to get picked up by the first man who saw you?" 

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius mustered his courage. "It depends, doesn't it?" he responded. 

"Depends on what?" 

Smiling, Scorpius turned. "It depends on whether the first man who saw me can keep my attention, or whether another man makes a more interesting offer," he tossed over his shoulder as he walked to the dance floor. 

Lupin didn't join him, but Scorpius could feel the man's eyes on him as he waved and shimmied, and occasionally let other men grind into his arse. Dancing had always been a particularly decadent pleasure for him; Scorpius knew he _looked_ good, but he danced because he loved the way it _felt_ to move his body that way. Stretching his muscles and joints, feeling the stale air of the club breeze around him as he spun on the dance floor, he thought it felt even better than flying. 

The men who approached him on the dance floor were not nearly as interesting as Lupin had been. Their comments were virtually non-existent, and didn't seem to be particular to _him_. "Baby, you look so hot," sounded pretty generic, especially when the one uttering the words hadn't bothered to make eye-contact. 

Lupin not only had made eye contact with Scorpius, he had re-made his eyes for Scorpius. That was the sort of thing that, Scorpius reckoned, could make a boy feel rather well-noticed and appreciated. 

Wiping his brow, Scorpius decided he'd worked up enough of a sweat to tempt the older man. He left the dance floor, making a bee line to Teddy Lupin. 

"Miss me?" he asked, a laugh in his voice. Lupin licked his lips as he nodded. "You could have joined me, you know." Scorpius stuck out his lower lip. 

The look Lupin gave him smouldered. "Ah, but the view was so much better from here," he said. "I take it none of those fine young men struck your fancy, then?" 

Scorpius shook his head. "And none of them struck yours, either?" he returned. 

"I only focus on one hunt at a time," Lupin said. "And you are a delicious young cub, aren't you?" 

Scorpius knit his brow in confusion. "Cub...sir?" He wasn't even sure why he used the honorific. It felt _right_ , though, and as the pleased look on Lupin's face deepened, he blushed with pride in his successful reading of the situation. 

"You've come to the Den, cub, and flirted shamelessly with Papa Bear. This can't be news to you." 

In truth, he hadn't thought to question symbolic roles, but Scorpius could see that yes, this was exactly what he had done. He bit his lip. "I hadn't thought of myself as a cub, though, sir." He paused, and as an afterthought said, "Do you want me to be a cub?" 

Lupin's chuckle was low and rumbly. Scorpius felt awkward, much more so than he had when he'd put himself on display on the dance floor. He felt as though Lupin saw something in him he hadn't known was there. He wanted both to run away and to lean into the strong chest in front of him and be guided. 

"I would love to guide you for an evening, cub," Lupin said. "Come here." He patted his lap.

Scorpius, feeling uncommonly obedient, sat across Lupin's broad thighs. He trembled when, as promised, Teddy Lupin licked a long stripe up his neck. A strong arm wrapped around his back and nestled itself under his arse, giving him the support he suddenly needed.

In this position, it was only natural for Scorpius to lean into the embrace, to rest his face against Lupin's shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of sweat and musk and leather that radiated from Lupin's body. One of Scorpius' arms curled around Lupin's neck. Tentatively, he brought his other hand up to stroke at the hair on Lupin's chest. 

That fur...that _fur_! It was a revelation. Scorpius could hardly believe how soft and thick it was, nor how hot the skin underneath turned out to be. He weaved his fingers as deeply into it as he could and rubbed tiny circles into Lupin's skin with his fingertips. 

"Presumptuous, aren't we?" Lupin growled. "It's polite to ask permission before you play with someone, cub." He dug fingers into Scorpius' scalp, catching the blond hair between his knuckles and pulling Scorpius' head back so that their gazes locked. "Not to mention the very impolite way you failed to pay tribute to any of the other men who showed interest in you tonight. I suppose you _are_ very young, cub, but you do need a fair bit of training." 

Scorpius' eyes widened a bit. "Training?" 

"On proper bear behaviour, of course. That is, if you want to join our family." The gesture Teddy Lupin made encompassed most of the other men gathered in the Den.

Scorpius nodded. At Lupin's urging, he stood. 

"Trousers and pants down to your knees, cub. I want to see that pretty rump of yours." 

Blushing, Scorpius complied and let himself be guided over Teddy's knee for his inaugural spanking. 

The first smack was shocking; it knocked the breath out of him and he squealed. But Lupin's hot hand smoothed over his arse, massaged his lower back, and lulled him into a sense of utter safety...before taking up a steady rhythm of smacks all over his backside. His arsecheeks burned. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, and when he finally wrenched it free, it erupted into a sob that shook his body from stem to stern. 

And the spanking continued, with no further respite until Lupin had laid his hand across Scorpius' bottom fifty times. 

By the time Lupin was done, Scorpius imagined his arse to be as red and leathery as a Quaffle. He was snivelling as well, much to his embarrassment. He remained collapsed over Lupin's thighs, clutching the other man's ankle, as Lupin stroked his lower back and arse. Finally, Scorpius felt Lupin leaning over his back. 

"Come, straddle my lap, cub. You were such a good cub, taking all of that." 

Scorpius nearly preened, so grateful he was for the affirmation. He climbed onto Lupin's lap. "May I put my hands on your shoulders, sir?" he asked. 

Lupin nodded with a smile both slow and possessive. "You're a quick study, cub." 

"I do try to learn from my errors." 

"Indeed," Lupin said, regarding Scorpius for a lingering moment. Then he leaned forward and licked the tears from Scorpius' face. 

Scorpius arched his back in pleasure, canting his hips forward so that his very interested cock bumped against the bulge in Lupin's trousers. He felt Lupin's groan of approval as it vibrated through Lupin's lips on his skin. 

"I would love to take care of that for you, cub," Lupin said. "I would rather we take this to a more...discreet place. If, of course, you are willing. 

Scorpius looked at him with glossy, pupil-blown eyes and nodded. "Please, sir. Whatever you think best." 

Lupin gazed at him, shook his head briefly, and then raised a hand to snap his fingers rapidly, once-twice, in front of Scorpius' face. Scorpius blinked and made a noise of confusion. 

"Shh, cub. I need you to take a moment to think about what it is that _you_ really want. I'd love to take you home with me and lock you up forever, taking you out only when we wanted to show the rest of the family just how lucky I am to have such a precious cub. But right now...I think you would do anything I asked, without considering any ramifications. So cub, I want you to take a moment, get a glass of water from the bar for yourself and another for me, and figure out what it is that you want most." 

Scorpius nearly threw a fit at that. 

Except he suspected Lupin might toss him out on his ear if he did. So instead he nodded and walked to the bar to request two glasses of ice water. The cold liquid slid down his throat, showing him through its contrast how thirsty he was. It had the effect he thought Lupin had hoped for: Scorpius was distracted from the twin hazes of lust and submission.

From the bar he looked at the figure the older man cut, backlit by blue strobes from across the dance floor. Eccentric-looking, yes. His beard would drive both Scorpius' parents to distraction, despite its meticulous trim. He was broad, almost stocky, with muscles that pushed his veins into sharp relief beneath his skin. 

No arms had ever made Scorpius feel more secure; no gaze or voice had ever made him feel more treasured. 

For a Malfoy, that was saying something. 

Squaring his shoulders, Scorpius caught Teddy Lupin's eye and nodded. Lupin's eyes sparkled in anticipation, and Scorpius licked his lips and put a little swagger into his approach. 

"Here's your water, sir," Scorpius said, handing the glass to Lupin. 

Keeping his eyes on his Papa Bear, he slid to his knees. "I still want to play with you. I want to learn how to be a good cub." He leaned into the hand that had reached down to stroke his hair. "Where you lead, Teddy Lupin, I shall follow." 

A cub. It was ever so much nicer than being a scion.


End file.
